Fruit
by Stargate-Lover-Steph
Summary: The fun that can be had with some fruit and a little cream.


**AN- This was started as a joke to go with the brain bleach stories both BonesBird and I wrote. It was my response to something we read that caused us needing brain bleach and then eye bleach. It's a one shot and its Prody and its smut, think that covers it all. I had planned on holding this back till I went away but my friend needs cheering up so just for you Bonesbird , you can have it early. Enjoy and please read and review.**

* * *

"Anyone need anything when I go grocery shopping?" Pride asked the room at large as he walked towards the door.

LaSalle shook his head as he sat and ate a bag of potato chips while Brody was deep In thought. Pride came and stood right in front of her desk causing her to stir from her thoughts.

"You want anything when I go grocery shopping?" Pride asked as he stood smiling down at her.

"Fruit, all I have ate these past few days is junk as we have been too busy for anything else" as she looked up at Pride.

"That's why I am grocery shopping, stock up the freezer again when I get a chance" as Pride added fruit to his list.

"Any fruit or you want me to pick?" He asked as he reached the doors leading out.

"Any, not bothered really" she called to him as she saw him turn and head to his car.

Pride set off for the grocery store with his list and was glad to find it wasn't to busy. He got a shopping cart and set about getting the things on his list and plenty more that wasn't on it. When he was done he had marked off everything except Brody's fruit. Looking over at all the fruit he wasn't sure what to get. Finally his eyes settled on cherries as he enjoyed cherries and he was sure she would agree to share. As he set off to pay he passed the fresh section that had the milk and creams in. Suddenly he had an idea and it was not together appropriate but he couldn't help it.

Reaching out he picked up a can of squirty cream and put it with the cherries. As he paid for the groceries and bagged them up his mind kept thinking to the cherries and cream. He could have some fun with them items when they had finished work as long as certain parties were willing to play along. He wasn't sure how his suggestion would be receive by the person he was going to suggest it to but was going to go out on a limb and hope for the best.

As he pulled up at the office he grabbed a couple of bags out the car and headed inside.

"Since you have nothing else to do want to help get the groceries in" he said to the agents sitting at the desks currently having a paper ball fight.

"When you are finished helping you can both clean up all the mess you made" seeing the look of disgust on Brody's face at the thought of having tidy up.

They both got up and went and grabbed some bags from the car before coming inside and putting them in the kitchen. LaSalle went back out and picked up the paper balls since Brody was helping put the groceries away. Seeing the cherries she picked them up and smiled before placing them to one side and finished putting the other stuff in the bag away. She picked the box of cherries up and sat at the table to find Pride watching her.

"You want some?" She asked seeing the look on his face and the way he was watching her.

"Don't mind if I do" as he picked the can of cream up and a bowl before sitting down in the seat right next to her and shuffling so their legs touched under the table.

"You get any closer there king?" As she looked at there touching legs under the table laughing.

"If I wanted to I am sure I could given the chance" as he looked at there legs then back up at Brody's face.

There had been something brewing between them for a month or so now but neither of them acted on it. There was days the sexual tension between them was so thick you could have cut it with a knife. LaSalle had a bet with Sebastian that they would be a couple by the end of the mouth and Sebastian was shocked but took the bet as he said Pride was to professionals for that.

They both smiled at the underlying suggestion in his comment but neither moved. Brody picked up a cherry by its stalk and suck the fruit into her mouth. Slowly the fruit disappeared between her lips and in to her mouth. Pride watched as she drew the fruit in to her mouth and slowly sucked it till she withdrew the stalk. Well the hell did eating at cherry look so sexy? His groin liked the look of her eating the fruit very much. She slowly chewed the cherry before she removed the small stone from her mouth.

Pride couldn't move, he had picked up a cherry and had it half way to his mouth but the site of Brody eating the cherries had him mesmerised. Brody had been watching him out the corner of her eye as she ate the cherry. She was wondering if it was having the same effect on him as it was having on her. She picked another cherry up and slowly drew it in to her mouth as she bite in to it just as it reached her lips causing juices to run down her chin as he pulled the stalk away.

Pride watched as she bite the cherry and a small amount of the juice ran down the corner of her mouth. She was torturing him with this fruit. He wasn't sure if he wanted to run his thumb along where the juice was running down the side of her mouth or if he wanted to use his mouth and tongue. She saw the internal battle he was having with himself and she wasn't sure what would win. She could see he wanted to reached across and catch the juice on her mouth but he wasn't sure what to do it with.

It was then she saw the cream and looked between the cream and the cherries then over at him. Putting the cherry down she had just picked up she got the can of cream and squirted some into the bowl he had brought over. Picking the cherry up she dipped it in the cream and bringing it to her lips as her tongue darted out and licked round the cherry. Now his jeans were getting very tight indeed. God she looked hot as she licked the cream off, he could just imagine what other things that tongue could do.

Dipping the cherry back in the cream she slowly brought it up to his lips as he opened his mouth and sucked the cherry in at the the same time as grabbing her hand holding it still. As she dipped the cherry in the cream her little finger had caught the edge of the bowl and had a small amount of cream on. Once her chewed the cherry and took the stone from his mouth he moved her hand enough so he could slowly suck her little finger in to his mouth as he let his tongue swirl around it as he sucked it further into his mouth. He slowly moved it back out his mouth but as the tip rested on his lips he let his tongue whip round the tip and he removed the finger and went to put her hand back on the table but stopped.

He took her pointer finger and dipped it in the cream as he locked eyes with her. He slowly brought it to his mouth and let his tongue dart out and flick along her finger. He wasn't sure at that point who moaned the most at the site and the sensations it was causing in them both.

When he had licked and sucked her finger clean he went to put it back on the table when she slide her hand out of his and captured his hand. She copied the actions he had just down and sucked his middle finger in to her mouth as she licked the cream off. When she removed his finger from her mouth she kissed the tip sending a shiver down his spine. Looking at her mouth he saw she had cream across her top lip and without a second thought he bent forward and ran his tongue along her lip removing the cream.

He didn't move his head back after licking her lip but stayed close enough for her to push him away at his next suggestion.

"Maybe we should take this cream somewhere else and see where else we can lick it off from" as he closed the tiny gap between them and captured her lips kissing her as hard as he could while he held her head to him.

The next thing he felt was her hand in his dragging him to standing and watching as she grabbed the cream and pulled him into the yard.

"LaSalle we're going to be busy for at least an hour, if we're needed text us" shouting through the kitchen as she dragged Pride out into the yard and up the stairs.

LaSalle was out his seat and in the yard just in time to see his boss and partner disappearing into Prides room. He ran full pelt back in and picked his phone up as he rang down to tell Sebastian he needed to pay up if he was up here in an hour to prove he had won.

Pride just managed to kick the door shut before he found himself up against the wall and her lips all over his kissing and nipping. Her hands were making quick work of his shirt buttons as he slid his hands under her top and worked it up her body before she moved back a little so he could pull it over her head. As soon as the top was gone her lips were back on his as her tongue sort entrance and he opened to her tongue to duel with his.

As they walked backwards the remaining clothes were tossed aside as they made it to the bed both completely naked. Somehow she still had the can of cream in her hand as they fell backwards together.

"Let's see what we can do with this" as she shook the can and squirted a little on to each of his nipples before bending and licking it off slowly causing him to groan loudly.

Repeating her actions she managed to lick his nipples twice more before she found herself flipped over and lying on her back on the bed.

"My turn" as he took the can and shook it before turning his attention to one of her breasts as he squirted cream around the nipple and the areola.

Placing the can on the bed he bent forward and ran his tongue in a circle around her nipple removing some of the cream before he sucked her nipple a little causing her back to arch up and her Breast to slide further in his mouth. As her breast slid further in he took the opportunity to suck harder and pull even more into his mouth as he ran his tongue around her nipple. Letting it slowly slid out his mouth he licked his lips before picking the can back up and paying the same homage to the other Breast with the cream and his lips.

As her breast slid from his mouth he made a grab for the can as he had a feeling she would get it. He was quicker and got it as he sat up and shook the can as he squirted cream from the middle of her breasts down her body stopping just short of her pubic bone. Keeping the can in his hand he rested on all fours above her as he bent and let his tongue and lips follow the path of the cream on her body. Reaching her belly button he dipped his tongue in and heard her groan as he continued down till his chin brushed her pubic hair.

He had reached his goal as he rested between her legs looking down at her open and waiting for him. He picked the can up and squirt a small amount on to clit and down her slit and heard her take in a sharp breath at the contact of the cold cream on her heated most intimate skin. This time he placed the can further up the bed as he looked up at her before he let his head drop and lick the cream off causing her to moan louder and reach for his head with her hand.

After licking the cream of her he made sure to pay her clit extra attention and with a smile on his face he felt her explode against his face as she called his name. He made slow trails with his tongue as she slowly came down from her high before he crawled back up the bed and pulled her to his chest as he lay on his side and held her. He felt her breathing return to normal slowly as she placed light open mouthed kisses to his chest.

He thought she had fallen asleep and was just about to cover them both over with a blanket when she moved and reached up to kiss him at the same time as cupping him with both hands causing him to jerk in to her hands.

"Christ Bro.." But was cut off by her stroking him with her long slender fingers.

"Time to return the favour" as she brushed her lips against his and moved to sit up getting the can of cream.

Looking over his body she was deciding if she should do a slow torture of just go in for the kill. Seeing his hardened member twitch as she gazed at it she decide to skip straight to dessert. Moving down the bed she kneeled down between his legs as she smiled up at him as she shook the can of cream and placed a tiny dot on to the tip of his shaft causing him to jump and hiss at the contact. Seeing his reaction made her wait till he looked at her before she flicked her tongue over the tip taking the now salty tasting cream off. He groaned loudly at the contact even if it only lasted a second. Squirting more cream on the tip and down the full shaft she set about licking from base to tip making sure she didn't miss any. She covered him once more before she moved to his balls and covered them before using her tongue to lick off the cream and work up his shaft. She could feel he was close as he started to jerk more.

She moved up the bed and slid his legs so she could straddle him. She reached down on to the bed and took his hands under hers as she linked there finger together. Making sure she had his eyes locked with hers she slowly moved till she had took him as deep as she could. They both stilled at the joining before he bucked his hips up involuntary and caused her to groan as he slid a little deeper. They both set a steady rhythm till he moved and rested his hands on her hips holding her so he could set some control over the pace as he moved faster. He looked up and could both see and feel she was close again. Pulling her forward a little it gave him a deeper angle again which sent her over the edge after a couple more thrust pulling him over with her.

She collapsed against his chest as she panted heavily in to his neck.

The lay still enjoying the afterglow of their joining before he rolled them on to their side and covered them both over with a blanket. He kissed her hair as she nuzzled into his neck.

"Why did we both fight this for so long?" Pride asked as he kissed her hair again.

"I have no idea after what we just did but I won't be fighting anymore. You do know we are a sticky mess now and we need a shower" as she peeled her sticky chest away from his.

"A shower does sound good, especially if we get to share" as he moved just enough to bring her face level with his as he kissed her.

Retuning this kiss she snuggled back into his chest as they kissed.

"This is not getting us up and washed is it" as he ran his hand up and down her spine.

"No but I don't want to get up, I am very happy just where I am" closing her eyes and resting her head on his arm so she could look at him.

"Come on, how about we try and get a shower then we can go down and I can make lunch or food or whatever time it is meal" as he kissed her gently but left his lips lingering on hers.

"Try getting a shower? that sounds like a challenge to me. On saying that judging by this" as she reached between them and again ran her fingers along his groin causing him to twitch "we have other things to do before we get washed" as she kicked the blanket off and jumping over him getting out the bed.

Holding her hand out to him she pulled him out of bed till he stood in front of her. Keeping a hold of his hand she lead the way to the bathroom and stepped out the way till he switched the shower on and set it. She could have really done with a bath to soak in as that would have definitely shifted the stickiness but that wouldn't be as fun as this shower was going to be.

As they stood washing each other under the spray of the shower it was inevitable that soon enough Brody found herself pinned up against the wall with Pride setting a fast and deep pace as he pumped in and out of her.

"King" she screamed as her walls clamped round him and she buried her face in his shoulder.

"Ahh Merri" as he thrust a few more times and bite down on her shoulder to stifle his own scream as his world exploded.

They both stood and waited till their breathing had leveled out he stepped back and she slid back to standing up. After a second wash each they finally made it out the shower and started to get dry. The problem was he wouldn't leave her alone. As she stood gathering her clothes together he waited till she stood still before running his fingers over her back letting his fingers linger on a couple of scars she had.

"Work or personal?" he asked as he stroke a circle shaped one on her side.

"That one is work, the entry site is here" as she took his other hand and slid it to her front as she let his fingers graze over the spot where the bullet had entered her body as it tore through to the exit site he had his other hand on.

"I want to know the stories behind each and every one of them" as he placed a kiss on her shoulder.

Turning in his arms she went on her tip toes and brushed her lips over his.

"Later we can share scar stories but now we have to get ready" as she ran her fingers over a scar on his shoulder.

Stepping away she started to get ready and watched as he gathered his clothes and got ready. When they were finally done he pulled her to him and crushed his lips to hers as her kissed with everything he had in him. They broke apart and she stood with a silly grin on her face.

"Come on let's go see what's for lunch if it can still be classed as lunch" as she stepped away and went to the door with him following close behind.

They walked across the yard and into the kitchen where they found LaSalle sitting with not only Sebastian but Loretta and Laurel.

"Hey baby girl, what you doing here?" As he stepped up to his daughter and gave her a hug.

"Well I came to see you and it turns out I came at the perfect time as well. Cough up Chris I won, and you Sebastian" Laurel told the men at the table.

Loretta was too busy laughing to look up at Pride and Brody who were stood looking slightly lost and out the loop. They watched as the boys handed Laurel $50 each.

"Told you I knew best didn't I" as she tucked the money in her jeans pocket.

"Laurel mind explaining what we missed" as he looked between his daughter and the people at the table.

"You really want to know?" as she looked between her father and Brody.

They both nodded so Laurel told them.

"You have been dancing around how you feel about each other for at least a few months now. We could all see it and so could you both but you never did anything about it. So we decided to have a little wager on how long it would take you both take to wake up and smell the coffee. When you both disappeared Chris text me and Sebastian so we came over to be here and witness for ourselves who won as we know Chris cheats. I was the closet so I won and the boys here had to pay up" Laurel told her dad with a big smile on her face.

Brody had to admit it was something she had expected as she saw the way LaSalle watched her and Pride. She was pleased that Laurel won out of them all even if they had bet on her personal life. Since she was still standing next to Pride she sidestepped so she was right next to him as she slid her hand in him and squeezed it. Pride just stood with his mouth hanging open a little as he looked between them all. He felt Brody slide up to him and take his hand in hers. When she squeezed it he squeezed back before letting go.

Brody thought he was mad when he let go of her hand but he instead placed his arm around her shoulder and pulled her closer to him.

"Well since my own daughter has been dragged into a world of gambling then she can treat us to coffee" as he kept his arm round Brody's shoulder as he lead her to the door.

"Come on Laurel you're buying. Christopher I will speak to you and Sebastian later" as he waited for Laurel to join them at the door.


End file.
